Healing a Heart
by Sakura-Uzumaki92
Summary: Well, my first Narusaku-Story. Sakura and Naruto are going out, but what if someone interrupts them? Bad summary. Rating already for later chapters ! UPDATE! Up for adoption, since, i cant find time to finish this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The trouble begins

After a very long time Naruto's teammate Sakura Haruno accepted a date from him. After that everything went well, until today. Today their 6th date should have been.

„What did i expect? That she will love me? I'm a fool.", said Naruto while sitting on his couch, thinking about what happened only 3 hours ago.

Flashback

Naruto was waiting in front of Sakura's front door.

"Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan! You ready!?", Naruto asked.

"Almost, Naruto-kun, but…", Sakura responded from the inside.

"What?"

"I can't decide which shoes I should wear."

"Take the black ones."

"Okay."

'Women and clothes are a very difficult thing.', Naruto thought.

Some seconds later Sakura opened the door and stepped outside. She locked the door, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him with her.

"Hey, not so fast Sakura-chan!", cried Naruto, because of Sakura's strength, his hand slowly changed the color.

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't wait for our date."

"Yeah, sure, but you don't need to rip off my hands!"

"I already said what I'm sorry. What do you expect me to do?"

Naruto thought and got an idea.

"Please close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sakura closed her eyes when she suddenly sensed a strange chakra. She opened her eyes again, to find Sasuke standing behind Naruto, who apperently wanted to kiss her, because his face was very close to hers.

"Sasuke?", yelled Sakura and pointed at him.

Naruto turned around to find his long lost teammate, standing in front of him.

"Hey there, Sakura and Naruto.", said Sasuke without any emotion.

"What do you want Sasuke?", asked Naruto in an angry tone.

"I only want to speak to Sakura, nothing more."

"Why-"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'll be back in some minnutes, okay?", Sakura interrupted.

"Well….,okay."

With that Sasuke and Sakura went away towards the park, leaving a confused Naruto alone.

'What the hell was that?' Naruto thought

"**You shouldn't have done this, kit.", said Kyuubi all of a sudden.**

"Yeah, but I think Sakura-chan will manage this."

"**I bet it's only Sakura in some seconds", was Kyuubi's response.**

"Why?"

But the kyuubi didn't answer. What did the Kyuubi mean with ´I bet it's only Sakura in some seconds ´? Naruto got a bad feeling. Was Sakura in danger?

Maybe i should look for her´, thought Naruto and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

When he came to the park, but got a shock and quickly understand what Kyuubi meant. Sasuke pressed Sakura against a tree and was kissing her! And if that wasn't bad enough, she was kissing back!

In that moment Naruto heart was destoryed. Every emotion was destroyed. His life was destoryed. He could watch this scene anymore and went back to the point where naruto was trying to kiss Sakura.

After 15 more minutes Sasuke and Sakura came back. (A/N: Do not even THINK that they did THAT thing, okay? Lemons come later but only Narusaku-ones! :P) Sakura was smiling and Sasuke still didn't show any emotion. Naruto only sat on a back looking down, his hair hiding his face.

"Hey Naruto-kun! I'm back!", Sakura yelled and ran to Naruto and hugged him.

But Naruto was not hugging back and remained silent.

"I said I'm back! Hey, is something wrong Naruto-kun? Are you okay?", sakura asked.

This questions were too much. Naruto couldn't hold himself anymore and screamed:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SAKURA!"

With that he ran off directly to his home, leaving a shocked Sakura standing, beside a still unemotional Sasuke.

FLASHBACK ENDS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Heartbroken

"So, I was just her backup. The second choice. Boy, was I an idiot!"

He wheeled around and got out of his house and slammed his fist into the side of a nearby building, leaving a hole the size of a small car. The people that had been surging around him gasped audibly, and there were a few slight screams as they all seemed to stagger back as one body in an effort to get out of the way.

Naruto's breath heaved in and out in large huffs. His now slitted eyes did not even notice the pitiful fools around him - just the blood that dripped from his smashed knuckles.

Then realization hit him - he was still alive. His blood was still flowing, and his heart was still beating. Sakura was not here, but he was.

Naruto's eyes transposed back to their original color and form. He straightened up, let his healing hand fall to his side, and walked through the human-lined path that was being made for him as he walked away. They did not, could not, and would not understand.

Maybe in another world at a different time things could have worked out differently.

But the Konoha he was in would not allow that.

He was on the bridge now - the same one where Team 7 had met so many times in the past. He stroked the railing he had leaned against countless times while Sakura and he held hands.

Her hand was not in his now, nor was her face radiating the brilliant light that would shine on him whenever he caressed her cheek.

The ultimate betrayal. His pain now had a name.

Dusk was settling on the town that hated his name. He had been out later than he thought, but time did not matter to him anymore. His vision began to blur like it had before.

He started to run. His head was gone again, so his feet took over - carrying him out of the village and through the woods with alarming speed and not stopping until they reached a lined road.

He was at the top of a large hill that the street slithered over. From this vantage point, he could see a fair distance in either direction he chose to look. Down the way he had been running, he could see the nearby town where Konoha bought most of its goods, as cars were not allowed to enter the village due to security measures.

Naruto flinched. He and Sakura had been on missions there and visited on several occasions to pick up special items for the Hokage.

_No escape._

He turned around. From there, he could see the mountain of Konoha - now seeming like a quintet of scowling faces, rather than the dignified ones he idolized.

Naruto smirked icily and defiantly tilted back his head. He began to talk, but the speech, along with his movement, was like that of a sleep-walker. He got steadily louder and louder until it was suddenly strong and intelligible.

"You could never let me have anything, could you?!" he yelled at the village. "It wasn't enough to revoke love, the life-giving waters, from my childhood, so you had to take my sunshine, too, right?!"

He stalked into the middle of the road and beat his chest while he roared.

"Well?! Here I am, Konoha! What are you waiting for?! You've never held back before! You've stolen from me since I took my first breath, so why stop there?!"

At the Hokage Tower

Tsunade was drinking her Sake, as some voice was heard. 'Who the hell yells here like an idiot?' Tsunade thought.

When she opened the window she recognized the voice.

"Naruto?"

Back to Naruto

He ripped off the headband he had so proudly recieved seven years earlier and hurled it to the ground.

Pointing a blood-streaked index finger at the village, he continued.

"You would not even be standing if not for my father and me! Why, then?!"

He fell to his knees as the hurt and the insanity flowed.

"Tell me WHY!!"

His sight was completely obscured by tears.

His chest rapidly rose and fell with his breathing, shaking his entire body.

His eyes were half shut and he sobbed as he began to sleep-talk again.

"S-sakura..."

With that he began to walk home again.

Again to the Hokage tower

'What is he talking about?' Tsunade thought. 'Sure, he and his father did so many for us, but why is he yelling as if something was wrong?'

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?", Shizune said, as she was running into the room.

"Go and send someone to get Naruto here! Immediately!"

"Sure, Tsunade-sama!" With that Shizune went out of thew room and Tsunade began to think again!

'Why is everything that difficult?'

--

Sorry for the long update delay, but i had many things for school, which had to be done. Even so, I'm sorry again for my bad english. FYI I'm a german and this is my first try for a fanfic. So please don't be to hard on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Plans

As Naruto got home he caught sight of something that he didn't want to see right now. The picture that he be taken when he,Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi became a team. He looked closer to the picture. Naruto and Sasuke were, more or less, glaring at each other, while Sakura and Kakashi were smiling.

_'Looks like these times are over.' _

With that he ripped the picture apart and let the pieces fly to the ground.

"Since my first dream isn't coming true, i'll try to fulfill my second dream." (A/N: For those, who didn't get that, his first dream was a future with Sakura and the other one was to become hokage.)

But wait. The village was the reason, or so it seemed, why he was alone now. Then why should he become hokage?

**"Kit, i have an idea.", spoke Kyuubi from the inner.**

_"What is it?"_

**"What about a training trip for some years?"**

_"A training? For what?"_

**"Well, since you don't have anything else to do, you could DESTROY the reasons why you are in this situation.", Kyuubi responded with a smirk.**

_"Hmm, and who will be my teacher?"_

**"I thought it was obvious by now. I will teach you!"**

_"You?"_

**"Yeah, me. Got a problem with that?"**

_"No, but how long will this training persist?"_

**"Does it matter?"**

_".....no."_

**"See, you have all the time in the world. But we'll talk about this later. Seems like you have guests."**

_"Which gu-"_

"Naruto Uzumaki?", interrupted an ANBU.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, the hokage wants to see you."

_Oh great. _"Okay."

While Naruto followed the ANBU to the hokage he could only think about that was the Kyuubi told him.

After some thoughtful minutes they arrived at the hokage tower. Naruto went up the stairs and knocked at the door of the "hokage room". He heard that Tsunade was talking to someone.,

"Enter!", yelled Tsunade from the inside.

Naruto opened the door and saw something 'interesting.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. Sry, again, but i totally forgot, that i had to finish a story. Well, i'll try to update more often now. Something like a present for christmas.

And i have a question for you. What should happen now in my story? What could the interesting thing be, that Naruto saw?

I'll give you some optons and you can say which one i should take.

1) Naruto sees Sasuke.

2) Naruto sees Sakura.

3) Naruto sees both of them.(Would be the most action.)

4) Naruto sees none of them, only Tsunade, who is doing her paperwork. (Wouldn't make sense, because then Tsunade must have talked to herself. ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm terribly sorry that i couldn't update my story. I said that i would update it in December but, things weren't working so well. First my Internet wasn't working anymore, then my computer wasn't working anymore as well. I tried to repair it, but there wasn't anything i could do. Since there wasn't any work nearby, i couldn't get any money for a new PC, so i had to wait very long. But two weeks ago i finally got a new PC. It isn't the best, but it's good enough to write again. But before i begin to tell you my whole life, i better begin to continue my story! ;) )

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what, i still don't own Naruto! **

_Flashback last chapter_

_After some thoughtful minutes they arrived at the hokage tower. Naruto went up the stairs and knocked at the door of the "hokage room". He heard that Tsunade was talking to someone.,_

_"Enter!", yelled Tsunade from the inside._

_Naruto opened the door and saw something 'interesting.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him were three people, he knew all to good. Number one was Tsunade, Number two, the long lost teammate Sasuke and Number Three, who was the love of his life, Sakura. Nobody said anything. If someone dropped a box at the other side of the village, you would have heard it. They were just starring at each other.

"Ah, Naruto. Please come in and sit down.", Tsunade said, trying to break the uneasy silence.

Naruto did, what Tsunade said him, but not breaking eye contact with Sakura, who looked at Naruto with a sad look. _"What did I do to you Naruto-kun? Please tell me.", Sakura thought. "I'll ask him when this is over." _

With that she turned to Tsunade and gave her nod, to tell her that she could begin.

"So Naruto, would you please tell me why you were yelling at village?", Tsunade asked him.

"Why should i explain myself to you, _Tsunade-sama."_, Naruto said back in a cold tone. To say that everyone, except Sasuke, was shocked, would be an understatement.

_"What happened to you, Naruto-kun?" Sakura thought._

_"Did I hear right? Did he call me Tsunade-sama? Normally I would be happy about that, but what is it with this tone?, Tsunade thought._

_"Hn...", was eyerything that Sasuke thought._

**"Wow, you are really mad!", Kyuubi said.**

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole thing, before i get asked more of this stupid questions.", Naruto said. Nobody of the others responded. Naruto took this, that he could begin.

He told everyone what happened, until the point where he was waiting for Sakura.

"...Well, I got a bad feeling. Why would he want to speak to her so badly? With that i went after them.", Naruto said. Sakura got an idea of what had happened next and tears formed in her eyes. Sasuke didn't show any interest in Naruto's story. He was just looking out the window.

"Please continue, Naruto.", Tsunade said.

"When I finally found them, I was shocked and disgusted (- spelling?) of the sight.", Naruto said. Sakura cried at this point. And Sasuke was still Sasuke.

_"Oh my god, please don't let it be that what I'm thinking", Tsunade said in her mind. _

"In front me, these two were _kissing_ and make it even more terrible, Haruno-san was kissing back!", Naruto said, with anger in his tone.

This was a shocker for everyone. (A/N: Yes, everyone. Even Sasuke.)

_"H-Haruno-san?", Sakura thought, while her heart wasn't beating for a second._

"Anyway, I've things to do. Send me a letter or something else, if you want to know something, Tsunade-sama."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto got up and tried to get out, but something was holding him back. He turned around to see Sakura holding on his jacket.

"What do _you_ want?, he spat.

"N-Naruto-kun, please wait, it wasn't like it looked like.", Sakura begged.

"Suuuure it wasn't", Naruto said with sarcasm in his tone, "and next you're trying to tell me, that Sasuke kissed you to look if you still love him."

"Yes, it w-",

"Why were you kissing back then?", Naruto interrupted.

"He said, that i should do that, so that he could see, if I still have feelings for him.", Sakura responded.

"And I should believe that?"

"Yes, it was like that!" She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, tell him, that I'm right!"

But Sasuke remained silent.

"You know what, _Sakura-chan ?", _Naruto said in a strange tone. "I have enough of that. Just leave me alone."

"NO! I won't leave you, until you forgive me.", Sakura said, while she was still crying.

"I SAID GET AW-", Naruto got out, before he was flying back through the wall, because Sakura punched him.

_"Oh no, what did I do?", Sakua thought._

Naruto on the other side of the wall, tried to stand up, but he failed, because he was sure, that there were a few broken bones. But that didn't matter to him anymore. The look on his face chanced as well. It wasn't angry anymore, but more sad. After some seconds he finally got up.

The other inside the room were silent, until they heard the short sound of metal hitting the ground.

Sakura was the first one to get there, Tsunade right behind her. The only thing they saw, was Naruto's forehead protector lying on the ground. Then a loud "THUMP!" was heard and they ran down the stairs to find Naruto there, unconscious on the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Me: What will happen? Temporally I'm out of ideas.

Sasuke: ...Maybe someone could give you idea.

Me: Ah, look who has opened his mouth.

Sasuke: (glares at me with activated Sharingan)

Me: Oh, Sorry. Please don't kill me Sasuke.

Sasuke: (deactivats Sharingan) You're lucky, that I've a good day.

Me: Okay. Anyway, please R&R!


End file.
